


The Next Step

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa takes the next step in her relationship with Louisa.





	

“You go, I have to talk to these guys about something,” said Lisa after Louisa had somehow managed to cram an entire couch into her backpack. That thing was magical, to be able to hold so much stuff and yet still be light as a feather.

“About what? Borrowing that rope?” asked Louisa. 

“No,” said Lisa with a laugh. “That was funny, though.”

“His cheeks turned so red,” said Louisa, remembering the way Adam had blushed when her and Lisa had laughed upon being asked if they knew how to tie a rope around a couch.

“Anyway, go explore the plaza a bit if you want,” said Lisa. “I’ll be back soon.”

Louisa walked around the plaza, smiling at the tranquillity in the air. There was just something so peaceful about the fountain in the middle of the plaza, and she understood why when she read the little sign.

“Some say that Aideen dropped her harp here on accident,” said a strange, white-haired man who sat on the edge of the fountain tossing breadcrumbs to the birds. “The cause of the accident depends on who you’re asking, though. Some say she was attacked, others that she died here, and still others say that the harp was stolen and dropped in the escape. Or when the thief was killed.”

“But why would they build a fountain over it, then?” asked Louisa. “Wouldn’t the corpse poison the water supply?”

“Not if the corpse belonged to a goddess or a General,” said the man. “Anyway, it’s just a story.”

“Is the water really enchanted?” asked Louisa.

“Drink it and find out,” said the man. “Go on, it won’t poison you. Everyone here drinks it. And the druids always come here to renew the wards keeping pollutants away from the water.”

“Okay,” said Louisa. She cupped her hands and dipped them into the water, noticing that the clear liquid made her skin tingle. But in a good way. The water was the purest she’d ever tasted, and she felt a shiver pass through her.

“Good, isn’t it?” said the man.

“Yeah, it’s really good,” said Louisa. “Maybe I should start having this instead of my morning coffee.”

The man chuckled and went back to feeding the birds. The girl’s aura had brightened considerably when she’d drunk the water, and the power that he’d felt around her now radiated from her. Perhaps she was a druid, though she didn’t really seem like one. For one, a druid would have known about the well ever since their first pilgrimage.

Lisa walked over as Louisa was screwing the lid onto a bottle filled with water.

“What are you doing?” asked Lisa, looking very pleased with herself.

“Getting some of this well water,” said Louisa. “It’s magical, have you tried it?”

“Mm-hm,” said Lisa. “Alex brought me a couple of bottles when I came back from Pandoria.”

“Ah, that explains the quick recovery,” said Louisa. “So, are you done talking to the unhappy couple?”

“Yep, they told me all I needed to know,” said Lisa. “Now, let’s go to Leonardo’s.”

For the next few days, Louisa trained as usual and helped out the Jorvikians with a few odd jobs. Lisa had insisted on hiring someone to care for all of Louisa’s horses after finding her passed out in the hayloft, so now she just did jobs when she felt like it.

And then, one day, Lisa approached Louisa when her girlfriend was getting her horse out of the trailer at the end of the day at New Hillcrest.

“Hey,” said Lisa. “You done for the day?”

“Yep,” said Louisa, patting her Tinker. “All done.”

“Good,” said Lisa. “Because we’re going to Jorvik City. There’s something really important we have to do there.”

Lisa didn’t give away anything, only smirking and looking out the window on the bus and tram. Louisa huffed and read her book.

“We’re here,” said Lisa as the tram pulled up at Aideen’s plaza. “Come on.” They walked off the tram, holding hands, and Lisa led Louisa in a different direction. The spaces between buildings were so small here, but somehow the two women could fit between them.

“Now can you tell me where we’re going?” asked Louisa.

“Nope. I’d blindfold you but that’s a turn-on for you and also you might trip over something,” said Lisa. Louisa blushed and continued following her girlfriend through the urban jungle of apartment blocks. Lisa scanned the buildings, clearly looking for something.

At least, Lisa opened a door and they walked into a well-lit space with ivy draping the painted concrete walls and beautiful framed paintings adorning the walls. There were also potted plants here, there, and everywhere. It smelled gorgeous, making Louisa grin.

“What’s this?” asked Louisa.

“You’ll see,” said Lisa. “Come on. Up we go.” They walked up a staircase with pale orange concrete stairs and a wooden banister that had elegant carved vines and flowers etched into it. Occasionally, they would see another painting on the wall. Each picture depicted flowers or horses or imagery about Aideen and the Soul Riders.

“It’s beautiful, whatever it is,” said Louisa.

“It sure is,” said Lisa. They walked a little further up until finally Lisa stopped before a door. She looked very happy as she got something out of her pocket. Louisa began to get an inkling as to what was going on when she saw the key shining in the light.

“Did you buy an apartment here?” asked Louisa.

“Better,” said Lisa. “I rented one for us. This is our new home.”

“Really?” asked Louisa, grinning. 

“Yep,” said Lisa, nodding and grinning at her girlfriend’s enthusiasm. Louisa kissed her, trembling in her excitement, and Lisa kissed her back and swept her into a hug.

“But what about Herman’s?” asked Louisa. “And my horses, I’ll be so far away from them.”

“Johanna and Stein can look after Herman’s house, you’ll just have to pay his bills. And your horses are only a bus, tram, and ferry or trailers away,” said Lisa. “And I know that Nathalie will care for them well.”

“How long have you been planning this?” asked Louisa, still standing with her arms around her girlfriend.

“Well, the apartment idea only came to me when we were helping out Johanna and Adam,” said Lisa. “But I’ve always wanted to move in with you someday. We’re practically living together already so why not make it official?”

“Yes,” said Louisa, grinning. “Yes, I love that idea.”

“And now all your pets will have a safer place to roam without worrying about getting accidentally trodden on by a horse,” said Lisa. “And we have privacy. The walls in these apartments are all brick.”

“It’s a little bare, though,” said Louisa, finally looking away from Lisa to gaze around at her new home.

“Well, you’ve got that couch that Adam and Johanna gave you,” said Lisa. “And that furniture store in Governor’s Fall is opening soon. Plus there are online stores where we can buy furniture. And, if you want, we could buy JKEA furniture.”

“Furniture shopping,” said Louisa, getting a little misty-eyed. “I can hardly believe this is happening.”

“Well, believe it,” said Lisa. “I’ll give you a tour.” 

The front door opened onto a small entryway, which then opened into a lounge room. There were two large glass doors off to the right that opened up onto a cute little balcony, and a kitchen off to the left. It looked bare with no furniture, but Louisa planned to put the couch down as soon as the tour was over. Further on from the lounge room, there was a small hallway with two doors on the left, one on the right, and one at the end of the hallway. The first one on the left opened onto a bathroom, the second was a linen closet, and the one on the right opened onto a room.

“That could be a study or a spare bedroom just in case we have friends over. The laundry is downstairs,” Lisa explained as they looked around. “And this room right here is our bedroom.”

She opened the last door, and Louisa smirked to see a bed already in there.

“Of course the only furniture we have is a bed,” Louisa teased.

“Well, we need somewhere to sleep tonight,” said Lisa, playing innocent. “I’ve already got food in the fridge, too, so we can have dinner and breakfast here.”

“Do you have an apartment key for me?” asked Louisa, hugging her again.

“Oh yeah, knew I was forgetting something,” said Lisa. She fiddled with her keyring, then finally managed to pull one key off it. She handed it to her girlfriend. “Here. The key to our little slice of heaven.”

“Thank you,” said Louisa, and kissed her. She still trembled slightly from excitement, and she couldn’t seem to stop grinning. This was their place. As soon as they got some furniture, she could start moving things in. Now, she was finally starting the next step of her life with Lisa.


End file.
